kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Baby-Sitting
"Let's Play Baby-Sitting" is the 21st episode of the first season of ''Kaeloo'', and of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy wants to babysit in order to get enough money to buy a new Mr. Coolskin video game, so Kaeloo goes on a date with Mr. Cat so she can seduce him and have his babies. Meanwhile, Stumpy decides to practice his babysitting on Quack Quack, to the duck's annoyance. Plot Kaeloo is running around Smileyland, and she stops to greet a flower and have a brief "conversation" with it. Stumpy runs up to her and asks her how babies are made, but she tells him that it's very complicated. He then asks Quack Quack, who overcomplicates his explanation on purpose. Stumpy decides to asks Mr. Cat, and the others heave a sigh of relief. Mr. Cat is reading a newspaper when Stumpy asks him how to make a baby, explaining that he needs to earn money to buy a new Mr. Coolskin game, and he has decided that babysitting would be the ideal job. Mr. Cat decides to lie to Stumpy that the way to make a baby is to close your mouth and your nose and not breathe for two days in a row. Later, Kaeloo tries to explain how babies are made to Stumpy (after explaining to him that Mr. Cat was lying). Before she can finish, Stumpy comes up with an idea: Kaeloo and Mr. Cat can make a baby for him to babysit. Quack Quack panics, imagining orange, whiskered tadpoles. Stumpy has finished his plans: he can practice taking care of Quack Quack (who he says is technically a baby), and Kaeloo can go on a romantic date with Mr. Cat (who Kaeloo claims she is not in love with) so they can make babies. However, she does wind up going on a date with Mr. Cat anyway. Quack Quack is hanging upside down on a tree branch, dodging objects Stumpy throws at him while begging him to come down. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat, who is reading a newspaper, if he can talk with her, as she knows very little about him, but he tries to change the subject by reading articles from the newspaper. Stumpy is trying to feed Quack Quack some spinach, which he refuses to eat. Stumpy gets annoyed and tries to shove it into his mouth using a funnel and a baseball bat. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat about his family, to which he responds with a tragic flashback to his past. When he was a baby, he was tied up in a sack and thrown in a river to drown, but he was saved by a Salmon who raised him as though he was her own son. He mentions her "greatest quality" as her being unable to talk, implying that he is annoyed by Kaeloo's talkativeness. Stumpy shows up, appearing to have something stuck in his throat, and Kaeloo pulls it out, revealing it to be the baseball bat and funnel from earlier. Stumpy reveals that Quack Quack shoved them down his throat, and asks the others for advice on what to do. Kaeloo suggests treating it like a game, and Mr. Cat suggests hitting Quack Quack until he agrees. He then advises Stumpy to combine the two approaches. Stumpy pretends that the spinach is an airplane, but Quack Quack refuses to eat it and Stumpy hits him with a mallet. Kaeloo continues talking to Mr. Cat, who confesses that he has a sensitive, vulnerable, hidden side. He then proceeds to kiss Kaeloo's arm (while she stands on her chair) and he confesses that he is in love with her, but she thinks he's joking. Suddenly, a loud burp is heard, which powerfully pushes them away from the table, but Kaeloo manages to hang on to a tree. Stumpy shows up and tells Kaeloo that he has "made progress", and then leaves. Mr. Cat returns, having been pushed off screen earlier, and continues confessing to Kaeloo before trying to force himself onto her, at which point Kaeloo reacts angrily and transforms. He tells her that he likes her even when she is transformed, and asks her why she should deny such intense love. She ignores him and beats him up. Meanwhile, Stumpy wants to change Quack Quack's diaper, which the duck blatantly refuses to let him do. Stumpy starts crying, and Quack, feeling sorry for him, allows him to try. Mr. Cat claims that his confession to Kaeloo was just a joke. Kaeloo tries apologizing to him, and explains with tears in her eyes that she has tried various methods to stop transforming, but nothing seems to work. Stumpy comes back and says that he managed to change Quack Quack's diaper, to their shock; it turns out that he put the diaper on Quack Quack's head. Kaeloo screams and asks for the credits to roll. After the credits, Stumpy asks the viewers to contact the channel if anybody has a baby he can take care of. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Salmon * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This episode shows that Quack Quack wears a diaper, which was revealed in "Let's Play Simon Says!!!". * This is the second time Mr. Cat confesses to Kaeloo that he is in love with her. * Mr. Cat calls Kaeloo "coochy-coo", the same nickname he used in "Let's Play House!". * This episode implied that Stumpy is aware of the fact that Kaeloo may be attracted to Mr. Cat. In "Let's Play Clone Party", it is revealed that he is clearly aware of Mr. Cat's crush on Kaeloo. Gallery Photo 3-1.jpg|An extremely complex explanation Photo 4-3.jpg Stumpy Hit By Mallet.png LPBS.PNG Photo 2-3.jpg|Quack Quack imagining Kaeloo and Mr. Cat's offspring Photo 3-2.jpg Quack Quack Acts Like A Baby.png lovers.PNG Kaeloo Dating Mr. Cat.png Kaeloo Looking Seductive.png Quack Quack Hates Spinach.png Photo 1-5.jpg Photo 2-4.jpg|Stumpy angry Photo 3-3.jpg Photo 4-4.jpg|"Oh, Kaeloo!" Radarscreen_4513.png Mr. Cat Goes Bananas.png|"I go bananas when you're angry" Bad Kaeloo Ready To Punish Mr. Cat.png Quack Quack Threatens To Shoot Stumpy.png Mr. Cat as a Block.png DF2A4250-B24E-4812-BFD0-9CC7AE3F1FAD.jpeg 2AD79C8B-6C07-4BBD-9E75-6A51DD0E56B4.jpeg D4C09EAC-E230-4E9A-9AE7-D238685EC064.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes